Shimmer
Origins Nicole Neal, also known as The Golden Shimmer or simply Shimmer is the daughter of Dimitri. She is the stepsister of Amethyst Rose and Aurora Rose. Upon learning that she's not even part of her father's will, she seeks physical confrontation with the Rose twins for being a castaway of the family and the will. Nemesis Theory Shimmer and Dodger confront the Rose Twins in seek of revenge against the problems they've caused for them. Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose try to work things out, saying they had no idea that they have a step-sister, but a vengeful Shimmer wasn't interested in hearing them out and proceeded to attack and Dodger had no choice, but to support her in combat. After a long, grueling two-on-two fight, Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose give up the fight, saying they have no interest in their father's inheritance, after which Shimmer is after. They travel to their father's mansion to settle it once and for all. Tiffany and Brianna expressed their extreme disappointment in their father for letting them down, not telling them the truth and barely even having time for them as a family and who knows what activities he's been doing. They leave and Dimitri tries to explain to Shimmer that it will be alright and that the twins are stupid to leave behind. Dodger looks at both sides and tries to talk Shimmer out of it. After hearing enough of her father's self-praise and blatant promises, she tells him to screw himself and together with Dodger they go after the Rose Twins. At first they think they want to fight them again, but instead they apologize to them and even hug. Without even asking Shimmer, Dodger offered to join the Rose twins in their ambitious goals. Hesistant at first, Shimmer agrees, saying it's time to move her butt a little. *''I guess it's about time I move my ass.'' *''I will ruin your life just like you ruined mine!'' *''I'll make you wish my blades caused you to bleed.'' *''What's the matter? Are you having a...burning sensation?'' *''Feel the gold!'' *''I accept excuses only in gold.'' *#006 - Nemesis Theory *#008 - Corrupted Cycle *#009 - Internal Conflict *#010 - Assemble *#011 - Winds of Change *#012 - A Torn Storm *#013 - Broken *#016 - Homeworld Crisis *#018 - Remnants of Mesopotamia *#019 - Blood Thicker than Water *#020 - Heroes Unite *#021 - The Face of Oblivion *#022 - Remnants of the Big Bang *#023 - Attempt at Peace *#024 - An important Mission *#025 - Politics Barrier *#026 - Crossroads Part 1 *#027 - Crossroads Part 2 *#028 - Project:Raidhawk *#029 - Demon Blossom *#030 - Scarlet Sorcery vol.2 *#031 - Timegazer *#032 - Tipping the Scales *#033 - Twisted Fate Part 1 *#034 - Twisted Fate Part 2 *#035 - Armageddon Part 1 *#036 - Armageddon Part 2 *#037 - The Faceless One *She seeks revenge against the Rose twins, since they have the same father, but he allegedly paid much more attention to the twins than her. *One of the few heroes whose design got changed since the original. art_shimmer1.jpg|Shimmer is always ready to fight art_shimmer.jpg|Unused Art early_shimmer1.jpg|Shimmer Sketch Category:Characters Category:Pilot